Meaning of Birth
by 7thFonist
Summary: Luke's disappearance took a toll upon the Fabre house and everyone that was close to him. Yet there was one who still believed he was alive. Luke x Tear, Tear x Guy, Guy x Luke, more pairings to come.


Title: Meaning of Birth

Author: Lorelei

Pairings: Tear x Luke, Tear x Guy, Guy x Asch, Guy x Luke, more to come…

Rating: mature

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tales of the Abyss characters, story lines and original ideas. The fan fic came to me after watching and completing the game.

Spoilers: Game ending. Do not read, unless you've seen the end of the game!

Chapter 1 -

It has been quiet within the Fabre household since the disappearance of heir to the throne, Luke fon Fabre. Many believed that Luke was still alive, just kidnapped once again like he was when he was a child. Others believed that since he was a replica, one who did not exist under the Score, had perished from the earth's realm. Though there was one person within the household who believed that Luke would come back to her. Tear Grants waited each day as time passed for the redhead to make his return to claim the throne of the Fabre house. She knew deep within her heart that the young male would keep his promise. Promises meant everything to Tear, especially of one that was so dear to her.

Ever since Tear had met Luke on that eventful day, she had knew that they had shared a strong connection. It was almost fate that had brought them together that day to form a hyperresounce with one another, especially since Luke was not technically a Seven Fonist. Tear could never forget that day that brought her together with Luke. Even though she had never believed in fate, it took her a long time to realize that she was destined for Luke. She wanted to be there each day at his side. It hurt her deep inside that she could not be with him now, to where ever he may be.

Tear could never forget the day that Luke had disappeared, with the others who were there to witness the event. She knew that it was written in Luke's destiny due to Yulia Jue's Score that he would become the great hero that he was to. It was hard to believe that the Score could do something as harsh as it was to leave Luke's life uncertain to even this present day. The Score was never wrong. Not once in history. To keep and uphold such truths like such, it was hard for Tear to take Yulia's words in especially since it put her beloved at risk of his own life.

Many within the Fabre house had given up hope for Luke's return. Tear could not accept that fact that he would not. She had prayed each day for Luke's safety back home, but it only ached her heart. She had curled up against the window cell that she was perched upon. Her azure eyes had gazed up into the heavens as she was lost in thought. Her skin had became pale and her body had grown weak over these last several months of worrying for Luke's safety. She was grateful that the Lord and Lady had given her a room at the Fabre house, but she was still empty and lonely inside.

Everyone seemed to had moved on in their lives. She has not talked to many since Luke's disappearance but she knew that Guy Cecil was busy working for Emperor Peony, but when Guy could he would find some way to make it back to Kimlasca to check up on Tear now and then. Jade Curtiss had gone to return to the Emperor's side as well, which was not a big surprise. She has not heard much on Anise, but she presumed she has been working hard at Jade's side. Natalia had stepped in a few times to check up on Tear, but it was almost heartbreaking to be within the same room as the ex-Princess. Though, she had been doing well with her new life as a goodwill ambassador between Kimlasca and Malkuth.

The brunet sighed heavily as she lowered her head. She closed her eyes, leaning against the window frame. Why was she the only one who could not move on? Why was she so attached to hanging onto the past even if the worst may had happened? Tear could not even understand her own feelings or emotions. She only longed for the true love her life to reappear once again in it. It made it harder though to accept the fact that Luke may never come back. She could not tell anyone her secret that she had to bare alone.

These long past five months without Luke made it harder each day to live on and on. The healer her self knew that she was making her self sick due to the worrying she was enduring onto her self and mind. If there was only someone she could talk to about it, someone who she trusted enough to. Everyone though had moved on and accepted the truth. She cringed at the thought, bringing up her knees to her stomach. Her arms wrapped around them tightly, trying to shake the thought off.

Guy Cecil had walked down the old, familiar hallway of the Fabre house. He had finally had been given some time off thanks to the Emperor his self. It has been at least well over two months since he had been visited Baticle last. He wanted to check up on Tear, knowing she was still having a hard time accepting Luke's disappearance. He knew it was hard. Luke was his best friend. Even if he may have not been the ideal candidate for being a best friend, Guy would always cherish those memories that he had spent with Luke.

The blonde turned down the right corridor as he walked up to a door. He paused briefly before he attempted to knock. He stopped his self as he slowly opened the door way. He looked up, seeing the brunet. He smiled softly, leaning against the door frame as he just watched her silently. The Duke was right, she had been looking a bit pale from the last time he had seen her. He just prayed that she wasn't doing this to her self from worrying too much about Luke.

Tear let out a heavy sigh, before she opened her eyes again. She sat up, stretching her arms. As much as she wanted it, she knew that Luke was not going to be standing in the doorway, waiting for her. Her blue eyes slowly glanced towards the doorframe at first, seeing a figure. Her eyes widen, face turned bright red. "Luke-!" she exclaimed under a whisper, before she darted to her feet.

Guy's eyes widen, shaking his head. "Oh, Tear… I'm sorry," he said softly. He chuckled in response. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Tear froze slightly as she saw the blonde's silhouette. A frown appeared upon her face. Her head lowered, turning her back to him. "Oh Guy, it's just you," she muttered under her breath.

The blonde raised his left eyebrow in response. "Just me?" he questioned. "Who were you expecting?"

Tear shook her head briefly, looking away. "No-no one!" she replied.

Guy sighed heavily, knowing exactly what she was hiding. "Tear…" he sighed.

Tear forced a smile on her face as she looked over at him. "What are you doing here Guy?" she asked, tilting her head.

"On vacation," he reported. "Emperor Peony was kind enough to let me have some time off, so I thought I would check on you." Guy reached up, rubbing the back of his head.

Tear's cheeks began to flush with a soft shade of red. Her gaze had lowered. "Guy…" she whispered. She formed a fist down at her side, never thinking of how thoughtful he was before. She was grateful to have him as such a good friend.

Guy let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it," he replied. He sweated in reply, before he moved into the bedroom. He looked over at her, smiling weakly. "I see you haven't been outside in a while," he stated, questioning her paleness.

Tear lowered her head, shaking it no. She moved over to her bed. She gripped onto the bedpost, closing her eyes. "Is it that noticeable?" she asked.

The blonde knew she was having trouble adjusting to the fact that Luke may never come back. "Tear… you shouldn't stay cooped up inside like this. It's not good for your body," he told her.

Tear sat down on the bed, sighing softly. "I know…" She took a long pause before speaking again. "Guy, how can you just move on like this?" she asked.

Guy tilted his head, glancing over at her. "Sometimes the best solution is to keep busy and not to think about the past," he replied. "And if you can't find something to help with that, I'm always here for you Tear. You know that, right?"

Tear's cheeks turned red, before she reached over and grabbed his jacket. "Guy…" she whispered. Tears began to form in her azure colored hues. She knew that is what she needed to hear. It was just comforting to have him in the same room as she was in.

Guy sighed heavily, before he moved the couple of inches closer to her. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her slowly. This was eating her insides harder then he had thought. _God, Luke… your such a fool for leaving her behind like this_, Guy thought. He cringed slightly as he pulled her close, but he was willing to do this for Tear.

Tear just closed her eyes, leaning against the blonde's muscular chest. She just began to sob softly, not crying in a while for a good cause. "I'm glad you are here, Guy," she said softly between sobs.

The blonde's cheeks in turn had turned red. He looked down at her, before his hands softly began to sooth her back. "I will always be here for you, Tear," he said calmly. "No matter what you ever may need, I'll never leave you."

Tear just clenched her hands tighter onto his jacket. She sobbed heavily into his chest, needing this more then anything right now. After several long moments had past, she had pulled back. She took the sleeve of her arm and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. She slowly looked up at Guy, gulping in reply. "Guy?" she asked.

Guy sat down on the bed next to her, leaning back. "Hm? What is it, Tear?"

"Have you've heard anything about Luke?" she asked softly, head lowered again. Her long bangs covered her sadden eyes. She reached up and clenched onto her necklace, only fearing the rumors to be true.

"Luke?" he questioned, surprised that she actually brought up his name. He frowned in response as he leaned his head up towards the ceiling. "Tear, I know you are still worried about him," he began to state. "But if Luke had promised you he will return, he will. He will never break a promise. I know that it may be hard to see now but just wait a little longer, I'm sure Luke has his reasons to be gone this long."

There was a long silent pause before Tear had spoke. She reached down slowly as her had cupped Guy's. She knew that Guy was right. Luke would never leave something unfinished. "Oh Guy-" she said softly. She reached over and buried her head into his chest once more.

Guy chuckled softly as he fell onto the back of the bed. He closed his eyes, holding her close. He smiled softly as he just rubbed her back to make her comfortable. If Luke was here, he would certainly be teasing the both of them. Especially since Guy was usually never like this around woman. Tear was different though. He would do anything for her to make her feel better.

After several minutes had past, Tear had regained her self once again. She slowly sat up, brushing her bangs out of her watery eyes. She looked down at the blonde, smiling weakly. "Thank you, Guy," she said softly.

Guy sat up once again, leaning against the bedpost. "No problem."

Tear sighed heavily, feeling like a heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders but she knew she had to tell someone still. She bit on the bottom of her lip, clenching her nails into the palm of her hand.

The blonde's eyebrow arched once again, tilting his head. "Tear?" he questioned, knowing something else was bothering her.

Tear blinked, looking up at him. "What is it?" she asked.

Guy frowned in reply, reaching over and cupped her cheek. "Something else is bothering you," he replied.

Tear's face had grown pale. Was it that obvious? She gulped in the back of her throat, avoiding eye contact.

"Tear, tell me…" Guy persisted. He knew this was something major.

Tear gulped again in her throat, tears formed in her eyes. "Guy, I'm pregnant…" she stated.

* * *

"PREGNANT?!" Guy responded, not believing what he just heard from Tear's mouth.

Tear reached up to cover his mouth so he would not make such a big fuss about it. She did not need the whole mansion hearing about it. It was hard enough keeping it a secret, especially of who the father is.

Guy's face was pale, looking over at Tear. "Wait, with…. Who's?" he questioned softly. He knew that it could not have been his. There was no way. He was still technically a virgin.

Tear lowered her head, gripping onto her necklace. She closed her eyes, hating this so much. "Luke's," she said softly.

The blonde's eyes widen in shock, never expecting such a thing. With Luke being a replica, it was uncertain that they could reproduce like such. Tear would never lie, especially with something as such. He did not know how to respond to Tear. Luke was really going to have a baby. Guy was almost a bit jealous, considering that secretively that he had always wanted a family his self. "Congratulations, Tear," He said softly. He smiled weakly, looking over at her. He hoped that was the right response.

Tear lowered her head, tears fell from her cheeks. "I should… I should be happy," she sobbed softly. "But I don't think I am."

Guy blinked a bit, looking over at her. "Tear?" he questioned, wondering why she would say such a thing. She was having Luke's child, she should be happy. After all, it was obvious they were lovers. Guy was happy for Luke.

Tear rubbed her eyes again, lying down on the bed. "I don't want a baby… I want Luke," she cried softly.

Guy frowned in reply, reaching down and rubbed her back again. "Tear…" he said softly. He continued to stroke her back, brushing her brunet hair out of the way. "You should be happy! A baby is a wonderful thing. Even if Luke may not be here, this child is a blessing. It's your miracle with Luke," he told her. He hoped that she would understand.

Tear just continued to sob. She curled up against his pant leg, nuzzling against him. Her arms were wrapped around his leg tightly.

Guy closed his eyes, lowering his head. "You may not see that now Tear, but you will once the baby is born," he stated.

Tear sobbed once more. She slowly looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to raise a child alone though," she told him.

Guy raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Alone?" he questioned. Was this the issue more then Luke's disappearance?

Tear closed her eyes, just burying her head into his lap. "All my life, my brother was there to raise me. I never knew my parents," she replied. "I don't want my child to grow up the same way I did."

The blonde sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wall. He just continued to stroke her hair. "I know the feeling," Guy replied. "I know I may not seem much different from you, Tear… but I lost my parents and sister when I was young too. It was pretty lonely," he stated.

Tear blinked slightly, before she shifted. She rested her cheek on his lap, closing her eyes. "I'm really happy that I'm pregnant, Guy," she said softly. "Just… I don't want my child to grow up to not know its father."

Guy looked down at Tear, before he cupped her cheek. "Hey, don't talk like that," he told her. He stared down into her blue eyes once again. "I told you before Tear, I will be here whenever you need me. I'm a servant of the Fabre house before I'm a servant of Malkuth."

Tear's eyes widen, a faint blush appeared in her cheeks. "Guy?" she questioned.

"I will always be at your side, milady," he said softly. "And your child's too. That child is a daughter or son of Luke's. I will be honored to be it's servant too."

Tear could not believe what Guy was saying. _Was he really this loyal to Luke? _Tear thought._ Her face was bright red. She sat up, reaching over and just hugged him tightly. "Guy…" she whispered. _

_The blonde's cheeks turned red then as she moved into his lap. It was an unusual feeling, that's for sure. He was not use to being this close to a girl but it did feel nice. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He continued to soothe her back. "I will continue to serve you and your child, Tear."_

_Tear slowly pulled back, rubbing her eyes once again with her sleeve. She looked up at him, before her azure hues widen. "I just got an idea," she stated. _

_Guy sweated in reply, almost afraid to ask what it was. "Wh-what is it?" he asked. He gulped in the back of his throat. _

_Tear grinned in reply, eyes sparkled in response. "You can be my child's father!" she exclaimed. _


End file.
